


Animal School

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Gym Partner's a Monkey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy accidentally gets on the wrong bus and ends up spending the school day in the all animal school known as Charles Darwin Middle School. Will she be able to survive this horrific accident of a school day or will she end up being served for lunch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cindy woke up and got her things together in her bedroom as it was another day of school for her. She got on her backpack and left out her bedroom to catch a quick breakfast and catch the bus. Today felt very normal and nothing out of the ordinary today so far, she gave Sledgehammer his breakfast and got herself mini waffles, then walked out the door of her new home to make it to the bus. Cindy found Mike and her friends by the bus stop, so she decided to join them, since, of course, they are her friends too.

Dee Dee hugged the small girl. "Hey, Cindy."

"Hi, Dee Dee..." Cindy muffled from the hug.

"Uh, Deed?" June spoke up. "I think you're suffocating her."

"Oops." Dee Dee giggled and put the girl back down.

Suddenly there was a scream.

"What was that?" Brianna wondered.

It was our least favorite people, Sarah and Jimmy and they covered in paint.

"MIKE!" Sarah screeched. "LOOK WHAT YOUR DELINQUENT FRIENDS DID TO ME AND JIMMY!"

"Hey, I didn't tell them to..." Mike glared at Sarah, very annoyed with her. "You probably made them mad!"

"These stains will never come out, my mother will be most unhappy..." Jimmy put his hands to his eyes as he had paint all over his clothes, looking like his old fragile and delicate self.

Cindy looked to them as she saw they were coated in paint. "Green's not your color, Jimmy.... Neither is it yours, Sarah..."

"SHUT UP, GEEK!" Sarah and Jimmy scowled at her.

"Aw, go fall in a ditch..." Cindy retorted, shocking everyone that she said something rather nasty, she then looked into her backpack to get her water bottle out. "Uh-oh... I forgot my water..."

"Do you have time to go back and get it?" June asked.

"I should... I'll be right back, guys..." Cindy said, hurrying to rush back home, hopefully before the bus would leave without her.

Sarah grabbed Mike by her jacket. "Listen Mike, you'd better keep your friends on a leash and I mean all of them!"

"You need a leash, Sarah, you know what they do to dogs without owners." Mike smirked, making her friends laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Sarah hissed, then smirked. "At least I have parents, unlike some of you."

"Yeah, but if we do get parents, they'll pick us and your parents are stuck with you." June then added, making the friends laugh again.

Sarah and Jimmy then growled, the bus came by and it hit a puddle, which splashed muddy water all over the two bad kids.

"Where's Duncan and Abby?" Ashlyn wondered.

"We're over here." Duncan called.

They find the two delinquent siblings sitting on the bench.

"We decided we're skipping school for today." Abby laughed.

Sky and June grabbed Duncan and Abby by their ears. "No, you're not."

"Aww..." Duncan and Abby groaned as Sky and June forced them onto the bus.

Once they were all on, the bus doors closed and it left, no one seemed to remember Cindy was back home.

After that bus left, a different bus came to the same spot, just as a boy with a flock of red hair, freckles on his face, a mustard yellow short-sleeved shirt, green cargo shorts, white socks, and red and white sneakers was walking down the street to get onto this bus. 

Cindy came with her water bottle, after the boy got onto the bus first, Cindy followed him and the doors shut, driving off. "Ugh.... I hope I do well on that science test before lunch..." she sighed to herself as she walked down the aisle and sat in a random seat, not noticing anything different or weird. "It's hard to concentrate on periodic elements when I know there's my favorite popcorn chicken for lunch."

An orange spider monkey wearing a red shirt and a green backwards hat looked at his best friend. "Hey Adam, who's that girl?" he asked, pointing to Cindy. 

"I don't know, Jake," Adam was puzzled himself, then looked at Cindy. "Excuse me, little girl?"

"Huh?" the only human, the boy, named Adam, looked to Cindy. "That's weird... I didn't know there were more humans in our school..."

"She doesn't look as pink as ya though..." the spider monkey glanced at Cindy. "She kinda looks like your human friend, Kerry."

"Wait a minute, she's kinda familiar looking." Adam came closer to Cindy.

Cindy looked through her book, but lifted her head up as she saw the boy in the seat in front of her. "Adam Lyon, what are you doing here?" she asked him. "I thought you went to the all animal school."

"I do, why are you coming to my school?" Adam asked her.

"Wait... Where am I?" Cindy looked around and she noticed that every student on the bus was an animal. "Oh, man, I must be on the wrong bus!" she then screamed as she was on her way to the all animal school with no turning back.

Meanwhile with the other bus...

Mike shivered.

"Something the matter, Mike?" Eddy asked.

"I have a feeling that we forgot something." Mike replied.

"You didn't forget your lunch, did you?" Eddy asked.

"No, I got it right out the door from Jen..." Mike hummed as she went into deep thought.

"Forget your gym clothes?" June suggested.

"I'd never forget those..." Mike looked away.

"You forget your homework?" Dee Dee asked.

"No, I never forget that either." Mike shrugged.

"You forget to give Sarah and Jimmy them wedgies?" Duncan guessed.

"No Duncan, that's your and Abby's job." Mike reminded him.

"Well, if you don't remember, it probably wasn't that important anyway." Double D suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." Mike shrugged as they continued to ride to school.

"You know what, Mike, I have that sudden feeling too, but I don't what though and I also have a gut feeling something bad will happen." Justine spoke up.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm sure it's nothing." Jo soothed.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Cindy...

"Wait a minute, you're Cindy Butler, right?" Adam asked.

Cindy turned around and saw the human boy talking to her. 

"My little sister knows you because you're in her gym class." Adam explained how he knew who she was.

"Who's your sister?" Cindy asked.

"Suzy," Adam informed. "Everybody calls her 'Little Suzy'... A lot of people forget we're brother and sister because I go to the animal school."

"What happened to you to come here anyway?" Cindy asked him.

Adam sighed. "I used to go to a human school where everybody was the same, but now I have to go to an animal school 'cuz Lyon's my last name... They accidentally typed in 'Lion' with an I instead of Lyon with a Y and I ended up here. My gym partner ended up being a monkey."

"That's me!" Jake popped up, then landed on Cindy's head. "Ooh, your hair's much silkier and shinier than Adam's... It even smells better..." he deeply sniffed her hair.

"Uhh... Thnak you?" Cindy felt more anxious than usual right now.

"Jake, get off of her!" Adam scolded. "I'm sorry about that, Cindy."

"Eh, it could've been worse..." Cindy said.

Jake got off and folded his arms. "Spoilsport... At least she doesn't have head lice."

Adam cupped his head, then glared at his monkey best friend.

"Oh, boy..." Cindy was worried abotu going to an animal school.

The bus stopped and let the students out in front of Charles Darwin Middle School.

"Wait, take me back!" Cindy cried as the driver drove off without listening to her. "I DON'T BELONG HERE!"

Adam grabbed Cindy's hand. "Come on, Cindy, we better tell Principal Pixiefrog about this."

Cindy followed Adam as they wandered into the hallways and the various zoo animals that went to this school passed each other on the way. The human girl looked all around, feeling spooked about seeing wild animals up close like this. Then a giraffe, a toucan, a snake, and a gorilla came to the human boy.

"Hey Adam, who's that girl with you?" the snake asked. "Your sister?"

"This is Cindy, she came here by accident." Adam explained.

"Just like you!" the toucan laughed as her wings flapped rapidly. 

The giraffe looked a little angry that Cindy and Adam were holding hands. "Oh, that's nice... I hope she can fit in like you too!" she sounded angry and folded her arms.

"No, I'm serious, she's not supposed to be here," Adam explained. "She actually goes to the Cartoon Network School."

"Whoa... That's messed up..." the snake glanced to her. "Sorry 'bout your luck, dude... At least your accident will only be one day, Adam's been here for ages and they still think he's a furless lion!"

Jake looked shocked for some reason like he was just hearing this for the first time and grabbed Adam by his shirt. "YOU'RE NOT REALLY A LION!?"

"No, Jake, I thought I told you that, oh, I don't know, EVER SINCE I STARTED HERE!?" Adam glared at his best friend.

"Sheesh, don't have ta yell..." Jack covered his head from Adam's yells.

"Do your friends know you're here?" the gorilla asked Cindy.

"I don't think so..." Cindy looked thoughtful. "I remember that I wanted to quickly get my water bottle before getting on the bus, and somehow, I got onto the bus here..."

"Well you can forget them because we'll be your new friends!" the giraffe hugged Cindy tightly.

"Oof!" Cindy squeaked from the tight hug from the giraffe.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Mike and the others were in the hallway, talking, until Kaitlin and Robin came up to Mike.

"Excuse me, Mike, but have you seen Cindy today?" Kaitlin asked.

"She was on the bus with me..." Mike replied, then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Or... At least I thought she was..."

"We haven't seen her." Robin shrugged.

"I know where she's at." a voice spoke up.

The group sees a light brown-skinned boy, leaning against the lockers, wearing a sailor hat, green button-up shirt, blue jeans, a watch and black and white shoes. His name is Li'l D Lohrasses, who used to go the Westley School of Performing arts.

"Hey, Li'l D," Mike greeted the boy. "So, where is she and how do you know?"

"Well, as I was walking to school and I saw her getting in the bus with a bunch of animals and Adam Lyon was on there too, so right now, she's at Charles Darwin Middle School." Li'l D explained.

"Is she okay?" Mike was worried about Cindy's safety.

"She's probably fine, but that's where she is." Li'l D confirmed.

Mike looked at the time. "Well, we can't be late for class... I know, after lunch, I'll go to the school and save her."

"You mean we're gonna rescue her, Mazinsky," Abby spoke up. "Cindy is our friend too."

"Knowing that school, she'll probably run into Bull Sharkowski, the school bully who'll probably beat her up or worse, she'll probably run into animals that'll want to eat her." Li'l D remarked.

"Hope she'll be okay until after lunch," Mike replied. "I can't risk getting detention for cutting class."

"I need to come with you as well, besides, I've been there before, I know all about it." Li'l D invited himself.

Sarah came with Jimmy, overhearing what was going on. "So that loser is at the animal school," she huffed. "Good, I'm glad, she deserves to be eaten."

"Or given rabies." Jimmy added with an evil smile.

"You're next if you don't back off." Mike glared to the two cream puffs.

"Oh, we're so scared," Sarah mocked fear. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Are you forgetting about those wolves and shadows?" Mike smirked evilly.

Jimmy scoffed. "We're not afraid of those fleabags or those dumb shadows."

"Yeah, so you can't scare us, Michelene." Sarah added with a laugh.

There was then a shadow that wrapped up around them like a snake trapping prey in its coils. Sarah and Jimmy screamed then.

"Mike, make it stop!" Sarah demanded.

"I'm not doing anything!" Mike defended, honestly.

"What is that!?" Li'l D panicked.

Sarah and Jimmy screamed and were taken away.

Mike looked around the hallway. "Alright, show's over, get outta here, Jamie!"

There was snickering heard and there came the adult older brother of Mike. "Sorry about that..." he then took out a text book. "Sorry Mike, but you forgot your algebra book, I was gonna stop by your class and give it to you, but I saw you out here."

Mike took the book and smiled. "Thanks, Jamie, you're the best."

"Holy cow, that's your brother?" Li'l D's mind was still blown. "How did he do that?"

"Ancient family secret." Mike whispered.

"Where did he take Sarah and Jimmy at?" Li'l D then asked.

Mike looked to her brother.

"To the gym," Jamie smiled rather evilly. "It's dodgeball day."

Mike smirked evilly as well.

"So, uhh... You're not gonna do that technique on us, are you?" Li'l D asked with caution to not get onto Jamie's bad side.

"No way." Jamie shook his head.

"We'd never hurt our friends," Mike assured him. "Anyway, Jamie, could you give us a lift to the animal school after lunch?"

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Cindy went there by accident and we need to get her back before she gets seriously hurt." Mike explained.

"Of course, Mike, anything for your friends." Jamie smiled.

Unknown to them, a pale Goth girl with teal highlights, black and green top, black skirt and black boots was watching them especially Jamie, her name was Gwen Fahlenblock. 'Jamie...' she thought to herself.


End file.
